Indestructible
by noro00
Summary: By a twist of fate, the so-called "Legendary Super Saiyan" was never soaked into the blazing flames of the sun. Instead, his body traveled through cold space until something happened. What will happen to the rampaging Brolly and what destiny awaits him or anyone involved with him?


_I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Super. All the rights belong to Akira Toriyama, ToeiAnimation, Shueisha etc..._

* * *

"Puny insects can't stop me!"

The whole landscape trembled. Massive shockwaves followed by extreme seizures created terrible earthquakes which spread all over planet Earth. Rocks and huge boulders together with anything on the ground began to levitate because of the wild force. Volcanic eruptions allowed the magma to leak and spread all over the rocky wasteland. The bright and sunny day was gone, replaced by dark clouds while something strange occurred.

While everything trembled and fell apart, a small cliff managed to stay intact. There was someone on it. A man wearing ragged clothes and golden wristbands and a necklace. His huge and very muscular body was surrounded by an intense golden radiance which had a tiny tint of green flicker around it. Because of his ever-rising energy, the entire landscape shook while his ki also changed the daylight. As the light changed several times, it seemed to fade away and slowly suppress in the man's open hand.

The man's laughter echoed through the abandoned valley, his wicked howling echoing as the green orb in his palm grew. He closed the left hand tightly, only allowing glimpses of green light to escape from the small cracks. "Haha, now die along with this planet!" The golden-haired stranger threw the green ball of ki while the aura that surrounded him extended.

As the small, but dangerous ki orb traveled toward the ground, a young man stood up. His entire purple gi was filled with holes and missing some parts. The young man was covered in terrible bruises and cuts, a lot of blood leaking from the life-threatening wounds. He curled both hands into fists and solely glared at the quickly approaching orb. The teenager took in a deep breath which he a few seconds later released. As his short and yet spiky golden hair waved in the wind, he took a stance and pulled the hands closer, above his right hip.

Suddenly, the young teenager was surrounded by golden light which erupted from his body. "Brolly! I won't let you do as you wish, even if it costs my life!" The ground beneath his black boots collapsed but he didn't care. As he glared at the target, the boy moved his lips. "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE!" A blue orb appeared between his hands as he pronounced those words. The ki consumed the free place between his hands and was ready to be fired. He waited for a right moment as he watched the green orb only a few moments from the ground and himself. "HAAA!" The teen screamed as he fired a huge ki blast which destroyed the ground below.

Once the two attacks collided, it caused a grand impact and explosion. Thunderbolts struck down from the dark sky as the ground opened up, allowing the magma to splash all over the place. While the violent man named Brolly laughed and enjoyed what was going on, the younger man struggled. He tried to push the green orb back, but it was too strong. Parts of his gi were slowly disintegrating as the energy blast began coming at him. He released a painful cry, almost losing all hope when suddenly somebody came to help.

"HAAA!"

A young voice, a child's voice caught his attention. "G-Goten!?" The young man mumbled his brother's name, shocked to see him here. "I told you to get away!" He yelled at his younger brother who was visibly hurt.

The little boy could barely keep firing the ki blast, but somehow he managed to open his tiny mouth. "Aaah! I-I know, but I couldn't let you fight all alone, Gohan!" Shouted the boy by the name Goten who almost fell on his knees. The young boy kept fighting back, together with his older brother despite the terrible pain that he felt at the moment.

Even with both of them there, the green orb kept pushing their merged attack. The green ki pierced through the blue blast and was dangerously close to Gohan and Goten. Both boys closed their eyes, almost ready to give up when out of nowhere, the older brother snapped. Gohan opened his eyes, for a moment sure he felt a faint and yet familiar touch. He looked behind and shockingly saw a tall man with a black messy hair smiling. "D-Dad!?" His tone was weak as he stammered the word.

 _"You can do it Gohan! Give it all you have and once again protect the world. Releases all the power, just like against Cell. Do it now, Gohan!"_

Gohan yet again closed his eyes, struggling to dig deep into his core. While Gohan was searching for his deepest reserves of power, the young boy Goten smiled at the image of a man, who he had yet to meet. The little boy snapped when he heard Gohan unleash a loud scream. "HAAA!" Gohan released a huge amount of ki from his hands and so did Goten, or at least tried.

The young half-saiyans screamed and surprisingly enough, began pushing the green orb back. That, of course, startled Brolly who had a hard time believing what was going on. The older male was enraged and annoyed, he fired several ki orbs but they just bounced away. He blinked in shock as the huge blast approached him quickly. His own attack was swallowed and carried in his direction.

The ground beneath his golden boots collapsed. The cliff on which he stood upon and looked down on the earth's defenders fell apart. He placed both hands in front, trying to stop the huge ki blast. At first, he managed to put some fight and stop it, but only for a few seconds. His hands began to bleed from the insane heat while the golden wristbands cracked under the pressure. The man released an agonizing scream as he came to a realization that he didn't have enough strength to stop or push it away. With a loud cry, Brolly was consumed by the blast and carried towards the sky.

While he was carried up, the Super Saiyan was almost sure that he saw the man he hated all his life. "K-Kakarot!" Brolly growled the name of his nemesis. The saiyan was convinced that down there, on the ground was Kakarot in all super saiyan glory and smirking at him.

He was carried out of planet Earth and dangerously approaching the blazing sun. The saiyan could feel the tremendous heat from behind as he cried out, but there was no one to hear. He tried to break free, to escape from the blast but it was too hard. His white trousers were torn apart, almost completely gone. The red sash that was around his waist was long gone, burned by the heat.

Brolly by this time was drained, he had no strength left. The so-called "Legendary Super Saiyan" was unconscious as his body was seconds from colliding into the blazing sun. There was only to pass by the small asteroid field and one of the few alive saiyans was gone, dead. However, something strange happened. The blast was intercepted by numerous asteroids and detonated before reaching the sun. A huge explosion erupted in space and yet no one able to hear or see it. The explosion destroyed many asteroids which were floating there. Because of the impact and explosion, Brolly's body was blown away, far beyond the sun.

The saiyan floated through space, with barely any clothes on him. His massive and muscular body shrank, the golden spiky hair fell down and turned black. A more human and soft expression appeared on his bruised face. The coldness of wast and deep space began to consume him. Out of nowhere, a faint light appeared around Brolly. A faltering glow surrounded the unconscious saiyan, which prevented the freezing.

Brolly remained like that, safe and sound under the protection of the green shield. The ki that surrounded him slowly began to fade away. He floated through the universe but it was dangerous for the saiyan. The ki which once protected him disappeared, leaving him at the mercy of the cold space. His entire body was quickly starting to freeze. By the time Brolly was completely frozen, a massive space-storm was approaching. The scary black hole swallowed everything and anything. Without even knowing what was going on, Brolly was consumed by the hole and disappeared.

* * *

Far in the deepest edges of space, a planet fell victim to a rough war. Explosions and eruptions from numerous battles were allowed to be seen even from space. The war dragged on for several days already. People of the planet known as Mayonnai fleed and tried to escape alive from the grasps of dangerous space pirates. The huge fleet of several pirate space-ships arrived on their peaceful planet out of nowhere and began the assault. It was difficult and with a lot of casualties from the inhabitants' side, but luckily for people of planet Mayonnai, help arrived at the darkest hour.

An army full of special warriors landed on planet Mayonnai and began their counter-attack. Thanks to the unknown army, the inhabitants had a chance, a chance for survival. They were instructed and safely moved far away, to locations where the war didn't reach yet. The people of Mayonnai left their lives in the hands of these strong warriors who shortly after their arrival, seemed to slowly gain an upper hand on the battlefield.

 _"Giyhaaa!"_

Painful screams echoed through the beautiful pinkish valley as four pirates fell on the grass, totally burned. The other pirates who witnessed the defeat of their comrades yelled in anger but also in fear. They moved together and attacked the person who stood in their path. The group of ten pirates flew at the young-looking man who dared to stand and oppose them. They fired at him, a barrage of hundred ki blasts as they closed the distance. Many of those blasts detonated before reaching the lonely soldier which created a wall of dust. The pirates grinned, thinking this was too their advantage. They cheered which was followed by more ki blasts.

However, little did the pirates knew what was truly happening behind the wall of dust. While they laughed and bombarded the spot, they didn't even notice something emerge from the dust. A shadow flew out and went to the nearest enemy. The soldier easily took care of the pirates who only could see a blur before being struck. He moved fast and delivered at least five strikes before moving to the next target. By the time he was done, a lonely drop of sweat rolled on his forehead above which a single hair hanged. The soldier's face was serious as he glared at the only remaining pirate.

The pirate staggered because of the shock and panic. Eyes wide open as he took a step back. The pirate closed his hands and screamed while rising a gun. _"S-Screw you!"_ He managed to fire the shot but that was all. Before he could even blink, the young soldier stepped forward and lunged in his direction. The black-haired soldier avoided all of his shots and before he could blink, punched him right in the abdomen. _"Giyha-aaa!"_ The pirate's eyes bulged as he fell on the knees and held the abdomen tightly.

By the time the pirate lost its conciseness, the young spiky haired man turned around and observed the situation. He released a heavy sigh and approached the cliff. The soldier gazed down and stared at the battlefield. His black hair swayed in the strong wind as he watched how his companions and friends were doing. Suddenly, a beeping noise caught his attention. He raised his left arm and glanced at the very advanced-looking grey bracelet. The soldier pressed a tiny yellow button which allowed the voice to come out.

 _"Heya, commander Cabba! How's going on your end?!"_

The young soldier smiled at the sound of the familiar voice, but that changed when he heard the title. "Tatsoi, I told you to stop calling me like that! Just what would the captain say if he heard!?" Cabba was really worried that the superiors could hear that. The young soldier didn't want to upset or disrespect his captain, even though it sounded fun at first. "Anyway, I'm done with my sector. I managed to clear it, but from where I stand..." His black pupils shifted towards the battlefield and stayed glued to it.

Since Cabba remained silent, the voice from the bracelet came forward. _"Man, you really need to relax... Ahm, yeah, we're just on the opposite side from you. It seems that those bastards called for back up! Just look at them, from what hole did they crawl?!"_ Said the angry voice of the soldier named Tatsoi through the bracelet.

Cabba's eyes were narrow as he squatted and resumed talking. "We need to find their main fleet and launch a full-scale attack, from all sides!" The young man rose from the previous position and ran near the edge of the mountain. "Listen, I'll jump in and grab one of their commanders! You guys are my back up, alright?" Cabba didn't even wait for confirmation. The young-looking saiyan jumped off the cliff and soared towards the battle-field.

A light snicker came from the grey colored bracelet. _"Hah, you don't even need to ask. Of course, we'll back you up!"_ Said the voice which made Cabba smile. _"Okay, guys you heard him! Everybody move out and beat those jerks!"_ After those last words, the transmission ended.

Cabba dodged all the sharp edges of the mountain as he continued to fall. His companions kept their word and just in time arrived at the battlefield. He was able to see them, beating up and pushing the pirates back. This helped Cabba pinpoint the leader of the pirate group. Cabba slightly closed his eyes and with a serious expression released a shout. A white aura surrounded the saiyan's body which made him faster. He flew right into the battlefield and blew away a lot of pirates as he pushed forward, towards his target.

"Hyaaaahaaa!"

The saiyan screamed as he continued shoving the pirates away. This, of course, made him wide open to the enemies attacks, but they all failed. The group led by Tatsoi took down anyone who dared to harm Cabba. They fought bravely and without taking a second to rest while Cabba moved forward. The young saiyan suddenly slowed down, however, only to place a hand forward. A yellow light appeared in front of his palm. Cabba stopped and fired a ki blast. The big energy wave took half of the pirate army which was just enough to make the pirate commander alone, at the moment.

The fish-looking commander sweated as he glared at the short saiyan. _"W-Why you!? How could such a scrawny guy take out most of the army!? G-Go to hell,_ Saiyan!" Yelled the pirate commander the last word with venom as he was floating in the air thanks to a small hover-bike. He pressed a red button and fired a large blast at the saiyan.

Cabba's hair swayed on the strong wind as the blast approached. The young saiyan took a stance and moved his arms to the left side. "Aahaaa!" As he yelled, a purple orb appeared before his hands while the glow around his body was of the same color. "GALICK GUN!" Screamed Cabba as he pushed his hands forward and fired the blast.

The purple ki blast moved fast. It collided with the opposite one but just for a second. The Galick Gun knocked away the weaker blast and traveled toward the pirate commander who cried in fear. Before the blast could arrive and kill, the commander jumped off the bike. The blast destroyed the bike and kept moving up, towards the orange sky.

While the blast faded in the sky, the pirate rolled on the ground. The fish-looking man held both hands over his head. He stopped moving around and placed a hand on the ground while the other remained over the wound. The pirate mumbled something but soon snapped out of it when he heard steps. He shifted around, only to see the saiyan with a very serious expression on its face. His hands shivered while he carelessly fell on his ass. He crawled back, but it was useless as the saiyan followed him. A big amount of sweat dripped from his face, scared what this thin but strong saiyan could do to him.

Cabba leaned forward, seizing the collar of the pirate's armor. He glared straight into his eyes before speaking to him. "Your days of evil and terror are done! Nothing can save you from punishment after all horrifying stuff that you and your men have done to innocent people!" The saiyan was angry. He added more strength to the grip, causing the pirate to cry in pain. "Tell me, where's your fleet hiding? Answer my question!" Cabba raised his fist, ready to strike, but it wasn't necessary.

 _"A-A-A... Alright!_ I-I'll tell you everything I know!" Cried the commander whose tears rolled over the scales of his face. "T-The ships are cloaked by a brand-new device, it's concealing our presence! O-Our main ships are northwest from here, at least a day's ride!" The pirate said everything he knew. He cursed the day he agreed to join the alliance, this was way over his head and now he would rot in some lousy prison.

Cabba remained quiet and lowered his fist. He glared at the man and tried to locate even a tiny hint of deception. After a few seconds, Cabba released the man and sighed. "So that's how... Hey, just take this guy and lock him in a cell." Cabba turned to the other side and gazed at two saiyan soldiers. They nodded and took care of the pirate who sobbed on the way to the cell. "Hmm, a ki concealing devices... Just who could've created such things?" Mumbled Cabba who didn't notice someone's approach.

While Cabba had his guard down, a friendly punch landed on his arm. Cabba jumped away while the one who did that laughed. "Haha, just look at that! Our strong and courageous commander Cabba is afraid of a friendly poke!" The joke came from Tatsoi who was accompanied by two saiyans. Tatsoi wore the same armor as any other saiyan. His hair was very spiky and wild, but also tied in a ponytail since it was long. Under the bangs which hovered above his forehead were two scars, one across the temple and the other slightly below the left eye.

Cabba scratched his right cheek, a little embarrassed by his reaction. While Tatsoi and his followers laughed, Cabba tried to shift the theme. "Again with that! I told you to stop calling me like that! Just what would the..." Before Cabba could even finish, he was interrupted.

"Just what would the captain say about this and that and blah blah blah! Geez, loosen up from time to time, right guys?" Tatsoi gazed at his companions who nodded in agreement. His two trusted comrades were twin brothers, both tall and with a lighter tan. They even shared the same short hair and gray eyes. Most of the times the two remained silent and only spoke when deemed wordy. Tatsoi looked back at Cabba, his childhood friend and walked closer. "Listen, it's obvious who's the prime candidate to inherit the captain's place... so don't hide from the facts!" The saiyan placed an arm around Cabba's neck and grinned.

Cabba blushed, a little smile on his place as he heard such a praise from his best friend. "Well, thanks for saying that. However, I-I don't think I'm ready to take captain Renso's place yet! I-I have a lot to learn and grow stronger before leading Sadala's Special Force!" Mumbled Cabba quietly and nervously. It was his dream to lead and save others, but he wasn't on such level yet.

On Cabba's silly reaction, Tatsoi simply smirked and patted the friend's shoulder. "Hmph, whatever you say! Anyway, what did you learn from that sleazebag?" Asked the taller saiyan as he looked behind and glared at the prisoner who was put into a small cage, right under the descending spaceship.

"Yes, he said all the needed information." Answered the shorter saiyan who revealed what he was told by the pirate. "They were right under our noses this whole time. We couldn't locate their main ships because of a device that hides their presence!" Cabba curled his right hand into a tight fist, angry that they couldn't find out such a information sooner and prevent more people from dying.

Tatsoi released a sigh, fully aware what was bothering his friend. "Hey, at least now we know what to do. Let's gather a group and find those bastards!" Suggested the scar-faced saiyan as he punched his palm, eager for a fight.

Those words seemed to ignite Cabba who turned to face Tatsoi. The saiyan thought for a moment but ultimately agreed with his friend. "Fine, but first I need to report to captain Renso. Give me a few minutes!" Yelled Cabba who was already in the air and flew towards their main base, leaving Tatsoi and twin brothers behind.

#

It didn't take too long for Cabba to reach their main base. As he landed on the solid ground, the saiyan was greeted by his comrades. He waved back with a smile as he moved towards the camp. In front of the large building were two strong-looking guards. Once the guards saw Cabba, they without even asking allowed him to enter. The saiyan thanked them with a node and walked inside, as the metal doors automatically opened.

As Cabba stepped in, he saw a lot of his comrades around or typing on computers. He blinked and moved his eyes, searching for the captain. The other saiyans were filled with work that they didn't even notice Cabba who actually preferred that. He moved and avoided the colleagues, not wanting to be a bother or do something wrong. Cabba stopped in the middle of the room when he finally saw his captain. The saiyan dusted off his armor and with a serious expression approached the main table.

While the captain was in a conversation with other soldiers, Cabba appeared behind and bowed. "Captain Renso, soldier Cabba here to report and have a moment of your time, sir!" His voice was rather loud which caught the attention of other soldiers and the man in charge.

The captain turned around, revealing his strong form. Renso's hair was black with a widow's peak which he wore in a ponytail. His facial features were stern with a little chin beard which made him look very mature. He wore the same armor as any saiyan, which revealed his muscular arms and body. The man looked down and allowed a smirk to appear.

"Oh, Cabba! I was just about to contact you! Come here, we have a very special guest!"

Cabba blinked in confusion but that changed once the captain pulled him closer to the table. While the captain laughed, Cabba nervously blushed, hoping nobody paid any attention. Once he placed both hands on the table and raised his head, he was surprised as he saw the guest. "Y-You're..." Cabba stammered as he saw the person before his black eyes.

Renso snickered at his pupil's reaction. "Ahm, Cabba I think you already know who this is. Well, allow me to introduce you to Frost! He was so kind that he suggested giving us a hand even though, that really isn't necessary... sir." The captain gazed at the creature named Frost, not exactly thrilled by his generous offer.

The creature smiled, warmly. His tail waved behind the back as he placed a hand over his mouth. "Believe me, captain, I'm fully aware of your soldier's reputations but..." Frost stopped for a moment. He placed both hands on the table on closed his eyes. The creature took in a deep breath and exhaled a few seconds later. "I just couldn't watch such horrible things and not get involved! Just how many innocent people, children were forced to suffer!? I apologize if I'm intruding but please, let me and my men help you!" His voice was soft and full of sorrow as he spoke.

While everyone remained quiet, Renso sighed. "Ah, alright! We'll put together all resources and work as a big group along with you and your soldiers." When the saiyan captain agreed to let Frost participate in the war, many people were happy, one of them was Cabba who heard a lot of great stories about the man named Frost.

The creature smiled and placed a hand on the right chest. "Thank you, very much captain! I'm really glad that we managed to find a mutual agreement. Working together with you will surely serve as a great experience for not only my soldier but myself as well... After all, you saiyans are known through the universe as a powerful combat race, it will be an honor working together!" Frost was sincere as he said such words.

While many of his soldiers applauded to Frost, captain Renso remained silent. He shifted his attention towards the shorter saiyan who was near him "So, what about you? Didn't you have something to report?" Asked Renso which gained him Cabba's full attention.

He was staring so much at the "hero" Frost that he lost track of time. "I-I'm sorry, sir! W-Well, yes! After we defeated the enemies front line, we captured the commander and he revealed to us how and where their main fleet is!" Cabba said everything he learned after capturing the pirate commander.

The captain and everyone around the table remained quiet and listened to the young saiyan. After he told them everything he learned from the enemies commander, they took his plan into consideration. They remained quiet and thought about it for several minutes until Frost, of all people, opened his mouth.

Frost raised his left hand and spoke. "Mister Cabba, I agree with your plan. I would also, with permission of your captain, like to assist you in your attack!" The creature with two black horns was very serious about it.

Cabba was left surprised and speechless. The saiyan never imagined working with a great hero like Frost. Almost everybody knew about his heroism and what he did for worlds ravaged by wars. "I-I would be honored to work together with you, sir!" Cabba's stammering voice was loud while a blush appeared on his young face.

While Frost laughed, the saiyan captain couldn't but agree. He already had in mind to put Cabba in front and lead the charge on the battlefield. "Seems like we have a plan! Cabba, you're to lead the assault while Frost will provide back up from the side." Stated Renso on which Cabba nodded while Frost remained silent and smiled. The strong-looking saiyan took a bracelet from the table and tossed it to their guest. "That's our communication device, it adjusts to any size so you'll be able to wear it, sir." Renso explained the little gadget to Frost who inspected the gray bracelet.

"Splendid, I like it very much!" Exclaimed Forst as he put on the bracelet and observed it. He lowered his arm and walked around the table. The creature stopped in front of Cabba and extended his right hand. "I'm looking forward to fighting alongside you, mister Cabba." His other hand was behind the back while he waited for the saiyan to shake.

The short saiyan was lost for words. He looked around, nervous by meeting the hero of the universe. Without wasting any more seconds, Cabba shook Frost's hand. "T-The pleasure is mine, sir!" The saiyan bent his head a little while Frost simply chuckled at that.

* * *

Somewhere in the northwest, the formed pirate alliance was patiently waiting for further instructions. The people who formed the alliance were gathered together, in one giant room and discussed their next course of action. Despite suffering a defeat and losing so many soldiers, the criminals were angered at their enemy. Almost all of their soldiers were tired or mentally weak after such a lost, but the men in charge didn't waver.

 _"Those damn saiyans! It's not the first time they screw my plans! I want them all dead!"_

A loud bang echoed through the room as one of the leaders slammed his fist against the iron table. There was a dent in it while the others just remained silent, trying to think of a plan which could gain the victory. They could also agree with their comrade about the saiyans and their involvement. Nobody present in the room was fond of the saiyans and their meddling. Everyone had a bone to pick with the warrior race which fought on the side of good and poor.

 _"Calm down and cool your head... Don't forget we still need to hear news from you know who! I'm sure he'll help us, just as he said he would and pay us greatly, in huge amounts of diamonds, gold, and other valuable things!"_

As one of the leaders said that, the others started whispering to one another. They argued whatever or not, they would get paid like they were told and if _he_ would stay true to the given word. Their conversation prolonged for at least two more hours. The pirates were closed behind the metal doors until a grunt barged inside. All of them shifted their gazes towards the bald soldier with an eyepatch.

The man's breathing was out of control, drops of sweat consumed his crimson face. _"B-Bad news! W-We're under attack! The saiyans are attacking with all their forces!"_ Yelled the scared man who trembled in fear.

All of them rose from the chairs, shocked that the saiyans found their location. _"WHAT!? How's that possible!? Our ships are cloaked and hidden, nobody should be able to find us!"_ Snarled one of the leaders who grabbed the poor man by the throat.

While one of them was suffocating the low-ranking soldier, the others rushed towards the windows. The moment they looked outside, they saw a large army approaching. Their soldiers were blasted and defeated one by one. All of them were sweating like crazy, afraid and angry at the bad situation they found themselves in. One of them gazed at the mountains which were covering their location this whole time and saw somebody. The man's mouth shivered at the sight of the familiar man and group of soldiers.

 _"L-Look, up there! That bastard betrayed us..."_

The pirate couldn't finish the sentence because their room was hit by a blast. Most of them fell on the floor and screamed, afraid for their lives. A huge hole appeared on the roof. Suddenly, weird sparks appeared around the spaceships and made them visible. The attacks were too strong for the ships to endure. While half of the leaders flew out and joined the battle, others who were afraid to die ran away, to their ships so they could escape from the planet.

#

Meanwhile, right in the heart of the battlefield, the saiyan Cabba was advancing forward. He easily dealt with the opposition. Most of them couldn't even track nevertheless touch the thin saiyan who roared as he punched the pirates. Behind Cabba were his comrades, his friend Tatsoi who wore a smirk everytime he struck down an enemy. Along with Tatsoi were the twins who along with many other saiyans fought the evil organization. Countless ki blast and barrages consumed the valley as time went by. Explosions erupted everywhere on the battlefield creating many craters and destroyed mountains.

The battle raged on and while the pirates fought back or at least tried, half of their leaders tried to run away. Those who tried to escape the battle and hide somewhere in cold space or some other planet were shut down by Frost and his soldiers who supported the saiyan army. Seeing how the ships fell and crushed down, Frost jumped from the mountain followed by his men and joined the heated battlefield.

Cabba ducked down just in time before being hit by a laser. The saiyan ran forward and delivered a strong knee. He was allowed only a second to stay like that before jumping away and punching another pirate. The black-haired saiyan spun in the air and flew at high speed into the crowd. He blew away the pirates, but suddenly, he was stopped. Cabba was pulled and slammed against the rough ground.

While the saiyan coughed, a man took a step closer. _"You're mine now,_ saiyan! I'll kill you for messing with _us!"_ It was one of the pirate leaders who cracked his knuckles and wanted to kill Cabba. The huge alien didn't waste a second and dashed at the saiyan with a big sword.

Cabba moved his body just in time before being sliced in half. The sword was very sharp and durable because it left a cut on his armor. Cabba cleaned the sweat from his cheek and lunged at the enemy. "Hyaaah!" Shouted the saiyan who clashed with the pirate leader.

Their contact rang through the area, but nobody watched their fight as everybody was busy. Cabba's eyes were narrow as he poured more strength into the punch, resulting in pushing the enemy back. While the leader was surprised by his strength, Cabba growled, forcing the ki to emerge from his body. A white flaring aura surrounded the short saiyan who pulled the fist back, only to deliver a swift kick to the jaw. While the shocked and hurt pirate groaned and was lifted from the ground, Cabba struck the man with an elbow right to the stomach.

The leader was sent flying at least several meters from Cabba. When the criminal came back from the short and dark slumber, he released a yell. "Y-You little dirty saiyan! I'll make you pay for that! I'm not done yet..." Before the leader could lift his sword and charge at Cabba who waited in a defensive stance, something happened.

A red burning hole appeared on the pirate's chest. The man looked at it, surprised while his entire body shuddered. Suddenly, the man coughed a lot of blood and shortly after fell to the ground, unable to move.

Surprised by what happened, Cabba looked away from the ground and saw... "Frost!?" Exclaimed the saiyan who lowered his arms as he saw the heroic creature smiling while pointing an index finger from which a faint smoke soared into the sky. "S-Sir, you weren't supposed to be here! It was said that you'll be our back up from the sidelines!" Asserted Cabba who approached Frost and tried to talk him out of being in the middle of the battlefield.

"Hoh, I just couldn't stay back and not join the battle. These people need to be punished for their crimes and I apologize if I'm getting in your way." As he said that, Frost was about to bow but Cabba quickly stopped that.

The saiyan moved his hands around and tried to prevent a person like Frost to bow and apologize. "Nono, there's no need for that! I understand how you feel, and thank you for what you did, sir!" Cabba spoke loudly and pulled the arms to the sides and bowed.

A low chuckle escaped from Frost's lips which he covered with fingers. The creature observed the saiyan for a few seconds until closing his eyes. "Let's put that aside and how about we fight them together? Oh, and please, you can call me just Frost." Stated the bluish creature while he smacked the pirate who tried to attack from behind with his strong tail.

Cabba was astounded by what he heard. His body trembled with excitement, he couldn't wait to tell the others back home with who he fought and befriended. The saiyan closed both fists tightly and raised his head. "Alright! Tatsoi, follow us!" Cabba yelled from the top of his lungs and together with his friend Tatsoi and Frost attacked the main fleet.

* * *

The war was finally over. After spending days in terror and fear for their lives, the inhabitants of planet Mayonnai could finally enjoy their peace. The streets were filled with people who cheered and applauded their saviors. Tears of joy were almost on every man or woman as they watched the group of soldier pass through their city. While they happily cheered, the saiyans just waved back and continued their patrol. Even though the enemy was defeated, there was still a chance that some pirates hid in the cities or scattered around the planet. So, captain Renso decided to stay on planet Mayonnai along with his army for another day.

As the sun rose from the horizon, the saiyan spaceships were already taking off. Most of the army left the planet and went to their homeworld. The ones who stayed behind were Renso and his group. With them was also Frost, who had some matters to discuss with the queen of the planet. They were all gathered just in front of the saiyan's spaceship, to say their goodbyes.

"I-I just don't know how to properly thank you! We, the people of Mayonnai will always be in debt to you!"

The young queen of Mayonnai couldn't hold back the tears as she stood right in front of Renso and Frost. Behind them were other saiyans amongst which were Cabba and Tatsoi. The two remained quiet and smiling as the queen placed both hands over her eyes. While the queen in the black dress cried, the saiyan captain glanced at Frost who with closed eyes just smirked.

Renso approached the woman and opened his mouth. "It was our honor to help you. There's no need for you to pay us back, it's just what we do. We saiyans are satisfied as long as we can fight and protect those who need it." His tone was calm which forced the young queen to look up and clean her tears. The stern saiyan smiled warmly and was just to leave when an advisor of the queen called his name.

"Captain Renso, please at least accept our parting gift! We would be glad if you took this with you!"

Just as the tall saiyan turned around, curious, the curtains were pulled away from something big. The saiyans were surprised when they saw a large shining element in front of their eyes. Renso took a step forward and walked towards it. He circled around it, wondering what it was. "Ahm, excuse me for asking but... just what is this thing? A crystal or something else?" The captain whispered the last words as he placed a hand on it, very gently.

The old advisor coughed before answering the question. "Ahh, well, we are not sure either, sir. You see, this gorgeous thing isn't from our planet." His statement surprised the saiyans who were now very curious about the shining thing. "This is alien to us. A couple of young teenagers saw it one day falling from the sky... I think it was two weeks before our world was invaded." Explained the advisor who took a break to clean the sweat under his chin. "Our researchers moved it to the laboratory, trying to find out what it was but just then the war started. We don't know what it is, but its beauty can't be measured! Please, take it!" Pleaded the old man.

Renso didn't say a word. The man moved around it and slid his hand across it. On the opposite side was Frost who was also curious about this thing and walked closer to see it better. Renso stopped and stared at it. "I might not be someone who is educated about such things but... this is truly a beautiful crystal!" Mumbled the saiyan captain as he took several steps from it.

"So, will you take it to your king, captain? I would be happy if the king of Sadala received such a gift from me."

The saiyan couldn't but smile as he gazed at the young queen. Renso closed his eyes and looked back at the crystal. "Well, I guess I don't have any other choice. I will take it to our king and say you're eagerly awaiting his arrival, your majesty." The saiyan bowed as he said that and smiled once he heard the queen giggle. Once he lifted his head, the captain gazed at the soldiers. "Boys, take it inside and be careful! It's a gift to our great king!" Renso's voice was stern as he instructed the soldiers who hurried to take the strange crystal.

Before Renso could board the ship, he gazed at Forst. "Thanks for leading us a hand, perhaps we'll join forces some other day as well." The saiyan moved his hand forward, on which Frost simply smiled. As the two leaders shook their hands, Renso asked just one more question before leaving. "So, are you leaving the planet immediately or..."

"Oh, not yet. I'm afraid that I was persuaded by the wonderful queen to stay at least few more days. It could be rather interesting." The creature smiled warmly as he glanced at the queen who simply blushed at their gazes. "For business, that is." Frost chuckled while Renso snickered a bit.

The two leaders moved apart and told their last goodbyes. As the saiyan captain boarded the spaceship, the engine was turned on and produced strong winds. The spaceship was slowly gaining altitude and soaring high into the orange sky. Once the ship was far away from the ground, it blasted into space with amazing speed, leaving planet Mayonnai and its people after almost seven days of fighting.

As the orange planet disappeared from his sight, Cabba sighed and leaned against the soft wall. He closed his eyes, ready to rest for a bit when somebody sat near him, very harshly. "Well, another mission and another success! Damn, I really enjoyed busting those bastards heads!" Exclaimed Tatsoi as he raised his leg and rested it on the seat.

Cabba couldn't but agree. Fighting was a part of what they are, it was something they lived for. "Yeah, but it was also thanks to Frost that we managed to defeat those criminals." Added Cabba who was still excited that he fought together with a hero like Frost.

The other saiyan scoffed and looked to the other side. "Pff! That two-horned guy is fishy to me... I don't trust him!" Mumbled the scar-faced saiyan which didn't sit well with Cabba.

"What!? How could you say something like that!?" Cabba didn't even realize that he yelled until other saiyans glared and told him to keep quiet. After he apologized, he turned towards Tatsoi. "Frost is a great hero! He saved countless people and sheltered those without anything on various other planets with food, water, and homes!" The saiyan's fist trembled as he spoke so greatly about Frost.

Tatsoi didn't even bother with his friend, he knew it was a lost cause. The taller saiyan released a heavy breath and closed his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever you say! Anyway, what do you think about that thing? Is it really that important?" Asked Tatsoi who gazed at the crystal that was in front of them.

Cabba did the same as his friend but also stood up and walked closer. While the huge crystal was secured so it wouldn't accidentally move or break, the saiyan placed a hand on it. "Hmm, it's cold and very tough..." Said Cabba who moved the hand away and shook it. He approached it again but this time leaned his head closer, making Tatsoi wondering what he was doing.

"Just what are you doing? Hoping to find somebody trapped inside? Haha!"

While Tatsoi laughed at his own joke, Cabba chuckled a little. He moved away from the crystal and sat back on the seat. The two saiyans talked amongst each other as their spaceship traveled to their homeworld, carrying the mysterious crystal as a gift to their king.


End file.
